


Escapism

by Alfer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/pseuds/Alfer
Summary: Everything is going to shit, but Eve is there, and that makes things a little better for Villanelle.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	Escapism

Sometimes, Villanelle questioned how good the Twelve really were at their job. Mindlessly, she took down another one of their dime-a-dozen hitmen. Always men, always clumsy, always thinking their superior strength would win every fight for them. Always dead in the first five seconds Villanelle got her hands on them. No wonder the Twelve tried so hard to keep her in their employ, when these were the next best thing.

But Villanelle was tired. More than from physically fighting her way through however many people had been sent to kill her. That she was used to, because Villanelle was the best in her field, and that kind of excellency inspired envy. No, she was tired of having no real power over her own damn self.

Dasha had played her, had used Villanelle like a well-honed blade, and discarded her now she was rusty.

Whatever the hell was going on internally with the Twelve, there was a good chance Dasha would come out of it on top. Here Villanelle was, taking care of the clean-up that should be blasting Dasha’s head open, while Konstantin lay rotting in the earth somewhere, killed seconds before Villanelle got to meet him again. How did she not connect the dots right then? And Eve…

Eve must truly hate her now, if what she heard was true. Niko killed in an almost identical way to Maxi, how could the culprit be anyone else? Some part of Villanelle should have been mad at the imitation, or even at taking the blame for something she had very much wished to do, but had abstained from, for once. And yet, she couldn’t even summon up that familiar irritation, anger nowhere to be seen. There was only the yawning emptiness inside, with a strange twist in her chest she could not name.

Things would be different with Eve after their encounter in the bus, Villanelle knew it with a certainty that exhilarated her. But not now, not if Eve though she had broken her trust yet again. It was hard to understand, why everything had gone wrong in Rome, but Villanelle was not stupid, she understood now, with that same certainty, that breaking Eve’s trust, even for her own good, was not acceptable.

So what was left for her? This boring fight for her life, downing target after target with not even the hint of satisfaction in sight? With no Konstantin to annoy, no joy left in her job, no Eve in her life? It felt just like the aftermath of Rome, but somehow worse.

Her house was a mess.  _ Not that it ever was truly mine. _ She had hoped to bring Eve here in the future. For a future vacation, maybe. It would have been nice to see Eve in a house that deserved her.

Heavy footsteps echoed towards the room Villanelle was in. Turning towards the sound, she prepared to face yet another opponent, gun in hand.

Only it was Eve stepping in front of her, winded and gloriously disheveled, strands of hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. She had a thunderous look to her, like some kind of avenging goddess. Not quite like on the bus, but close. And with a gun held loosely in her hand.

Eve’s feet skidded against the polished floor, frozen a few meters in front of Villanelle. Their eyes met, lightning between them as it always was, and then she was moving forward again, running to Villanelle.

For a second she considered raising her weapon, surely Eve would get close to end her for Niko. But honestly, what even was the point? Everything had gone to shit, and the hollow inside Villanelle only seemed to grow and grow. Getting to see Eve again made it better, warmth feeling her chest again.

So she stayed put. She wouldn’t mind too much, dying by Eve’s hand.

Only instead of the impact of a shot, it was the impact of a body that Villanelle felt. A gun fell to the floor, Eve’s, while she threw her arms around Villanelle’s shoulders, face pressing into her neck. Villanelle froze, her mind going blank.

Eve was mumbling things against her skin, and the brush of her lips on Villanelle’s skin made a shiver run down her spine. After a long moment Eve pulled back, enough to look into Villanelle’s face.

“Are you alright? That woman, the one who was giving you jobs, she’s not on your side,” Eve was talking about very important stuff, Villanelle was sure, but all she could hear was the genuine worry in Eve’s voice, the relief in her eyes. There was not a single moment in Villanelle’s life that she could remember anyone being so… relieved? Glad? To see her. 

Finally coming back to herself, Villanelle’s arms moved of their own will, wrapping around Eve’s middle and pulling her tightly back into her body. Eve’s squeak of surprise would have brought a delighted laugh to Villanelle in other circumstances, but right now, she had a whirlwind of emotions with no name to deal with. So instead she hid her face into the wild mane that had so fascinated her from the start. 

After a second, Eve hugged her back, one hand tangling in blonde traces and pulling Villanelle even tighter to herself. It was all Villanelle could do to keep the tears at bay, too much bubbling over all at once.

It was probably not the right time for this, but Eve’s breath on her neck felt like a balm, and she was trembling in Villanelle’s arms. In a few more moments they’d need to move on, and talk, but not yet. Eve was in her arms, happy to be there, and there was a comfort to that knowledge that Villanelle would not easily give up on.

**Author's Note:**

> It was 3am and I just desperately wanted to see them hug this season. Still do actually, hence this.


End file.
